The Seven Sins
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: Team7&Team8 &which sins they happen to be. An estimated 9 parts. Pro. Envy. Gluttony. Greed. Lust. Pride. Sloth. Wrath. Epi. Just another lightbulb moment. NaruSasuSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, HinaKiba, NejiTen, ShikaIno. Rating went up.
1. P R O L O G U E

**The Seven Sins.**

_Prologue: The Sin Game._

Slight SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, HinaKiba, NejiTen, &ShikaIno

_Disclaimer: _I got this idea from the book Doctor Faustus. It's weird. I don't own The Seven Deadly Sins, Naruto or any sake. How tragic.

* * *

The bar was dingy, dim and dirty. The three D's, each of them bad. This was the bar that the most hardcore and sketchy people decided to loiter outside of. This was the rundown ex-brothel where there was the most dirty activity. But this was also the bar known for being in possession of the cheapest sake, therefore: it's where Konohagakure's newest, just-moved-up-to-jounin shinobi gathered for their graduation celebration.

It's where Hatake Kakashi, Yamoto, Might Gai and Yuhi Kurenai sat seated, watching them interact.

…_Drunkenly._

Quite disorderly, actually.

It was a good thing that there was only about twenty-two people in the bar at the time, including the teenage shinobi.

Hyuuga Hinata sat seated, well more curled, soberly in a half-backed chair at a large wooden circular table, dozing subtly. She hadn't touched a drop of sake, though the drinking was getting heavier and heavier around her. Tenten sat to her right, with Neji next to her, who she was basically dozing against. There was a half-drunken cup of sake in front of the weapon's mistress.

Next to Neji on his right was Sai, who was flashing an empty smile. Next to Sai, Shikamaru sat, his head on the table, arms covering his face, passed out from a single cup of sake. Chouji was still inhaling the alcohol next to the unconscious Shikamaru, with Sakura to the right of him. Next to Sakura sat Sasuke, arms crossed over his chest, his skin tone even paler with the sake consumption. He was close to setting the all-time-high holding-your-alcohol score, he had already downed the most cups, and still had one in front of him.

Regrettably, next to the Uchiha sat Lee, who was steadily drinking water and watching the sake wearily, but still trying very hard to squawk at Shino. Bug-boy was observing them all from his seat, which was pushed up against the wall, about three feet from the table. The boy sat stiffly with his arms crossed, much like Sasuke. He was calmly ignoring Lee's rants about the Alcoholics Anonymous meetings that Shizune forced him to attend.

The two blondes remaining, Naruto and Ino were to the right of Shino. Naruto was grinning brightly at the blonde female, all the while watching his pink-haired teammate out of the corner of his cerulean eye. This was all while Kiba was trying to wake Hinata gently.

Naruto was laughing really hard at one of Ino's blonde moments, to which Kiba commented something obnoxious. Sakura reached across the table to give the dog-lover a good smack and ending up knocking over someone's glass.

Chouji, who was yelling angrily at Sakura to buy him another cup missed Sai move closer to Shikamaru's side, and pull out his ink brush. Sai at the moment had no idea why he was feeling so… (what Sakura called) 'silly', and decided to just go with it.

Kakashi was too amused to lean over and tell the poor boy he was completely shit-faced. Sakura put her hands over her ears to block out Chouji's ever-present shouting and continued making faces at Tenten from across the table. Neji, who was sitting rigidly in his chair, Tenten half-awake and giggling on his shoulder, continued to glare at Lee across the table, who was now flinging his arms around rapidly.

Shino, still ignoring Rock Lee, observed the look Sasuke got from Naruto as the dark-haired boy shoved his cup of sake harshly at the Akimichi boy, who drank it down greedily.

But then Kiba stood, getting mad at Lee for harassing his teammate and began growling darkly, and soon chaos ensued. Naruto went around Ino to grab ahold of Kiba and sit him back down, but the dark-haired male jumped away, crashing into a waitress bringing over two more pitchers of sake…which happened to both spill all over the sleeping Hyuuga Heiress.

She sat up from her slouched position quickly, looking around disoriented. Kiba grabbed her forearms, apologizing repeatedly and Tenten began to sober up at the sound of Hinata's dismay, despite the beer-soaked girl telling Kiba that it was okay.

Neji stood as well, suddenly glad that his cousin was staying at the weapon mistress' house for the night-- he didn't want to be the one to explain why she reeked entirely of sake…hell, no one in the house would want to be within a four mile radius if Hiashi ever found out that Hinata smelled in such a way.

Lee began to yell louder trying to get Shino's attention, which made Kiba remember why he was mad. He then tried to lunge over the table at Lee, who got into a defensive stance. Naruto grabbed a hold of him before he could make it over the table, and Kiba thrashed around. Shino stood and grabbed Kiba's other arm.

Kurenai decided it was time to step in.

She signaled Gai to take Lee out of the bar, and the man stood enthusiastically, trompsing over to his student and grasping his arm. Together, they left the room, Lee still glancing at Shino from over his shoulder. Kurenai and Tenten led Hinata outside, and Neji took Naruto's spot holding down Kiba with Shino as the six left as well.

At that moment, a messenger hawk flew through the closing door and landed on Kakashi and Yamoto's table. After glancing at the scroll, Kakashi looked over at Yamoto and nodded. Yamoto stood and they both looked over at the table where the remaining kids sat.

Sai was finishing up his artwork on Shikamaru's skin, and the sleeping boy was starting to rouse. Chouji had just ordered another sake because he'd spilled his last one on Shikamaru's arm (smearing the ink there), while next to him, Sakura and Naruto had changed seats so that Sakura could talk to Ino.

Naruto was bugging Sasuke periodically, while the ex-nukenin scowled unhappily.

Kakashi shrugged and formed a hang sign, leaving the sight behind, just as Yamoto moved for the door.

Suddenly aware of the stark silence around them, the remaining ninja quieted down and turned to face each other. Shikamaru was the first to open his mouth.

"Why am I all wet?"

Chouji began to giggle, causing the group to look at him. He shut up.

"Hey," Ino slurred. "Who wants to play a gameee?"

Sakura, though not as drunk as Ino, but still more on the side of shit-faced, raised her peach colored hand. "I do!"

Naruto grinned widely, followed by Sai, who took it as an example. Shikamaru nodded lazily, while Chouji crunched in agreement.

Uchiha Sasuke had only been back in Konoha for a year and a half, and he had just gotten off of his probation last month. Things had gone back to the way they were with Naruto and Kakashi, and though the villagers were still un-sure of what to think of him, they didn't shun him. Sakura, however, was an entirely different story.

He noticed that she seemed to avoid him whenever she got the chance. Tonight though, she was sitting next to him of her own violation. Confusing female. The boy just answered with his typical, "Hn."

"What game Ino?" Sakura asked impatiently, bouncing in her seat, biting her lip.

"I don't know," Ino responded thoughtfully. "Any…" She paused, blinking in a disoriented motion for a moment, "ideas?"

"I Never?" Chouji suggested, raising his glass before chugging it down.

"Nooo," Ino chirped, "Too over-played. How about The Sin Game?"

"The Sin Game?" Naruto asked, narrowing his blue eyes, "What the hell is that?"

"You have to pick which sin you are and then the people around the table have to guess, and we only get three guesses altogether. And your sin has to be accurate according to your personality. We'll be able to tell if you're lying by placing that chakra bracelet on your wrist. Remember how we learned it'll only work with consent? Do you know how many people we could've called on their lies in the interrogation unit-- " Sakura elbowed her before she got too off subject, "Sorry. Also, if you pick the same sin as another person playing, you have to drink until one of you can't anymore. And then you have to do something crazy by majority choice. But I mean," She continued to ramble on, "There's like, a 1 of 7 chance that you don't pick the same sin as someone else and--"

"We get it, Pig," Sakura snickered, poking her friend in the cheek.

Ino retaliated by gnashing her teeth and lunging for the finger that had assaulted her.

"…I think I like it," Naruto concluded, sitting back in his chair, his eyes on the girls.

_**Let the games begin.**_

Well, that was the first chapter, the prologue! So, what did ya think? Envy will be next and you'll have to read it to find out who's sin it is! I've already written it and am in the process of writing Gluttony, so the faster you review, the faster you get the update!


	2. E N V Y

**The Seven Sins.**

_Envy._

_Disclaimer: _I wish I was as brilliant as Kishimoto-senpai. He's so lucky to have such an amazing mind and to be able to create such a world in which he can control the actions and feelings of everything inside of it.

* * *

**Envy** was Sakura's sin.

It's funny, because she's always envied somebody at one time or another.

When she was little, she'd always envied the other girls, what with their friends and their normal sized foreheads… But then Ino had come along and boosted her confidence.

Until Sasuke's presence and good looks ruined it all. Then she'd envied the prettier girls, the ones that she figured had a chance at marrying him and becoming Lady Uchiha. Having little Sasuke's with raven hair running around happily.

This was before she'd been shoved onto his team and learned of his clan's tragedy.

And then she'd envied Sasuke and Naruto, both for being so mentally strong with no parents to take care of them, and for being physically strong when she was weak. She had always been the damsel in distress of Team Seven, always being saved. And she'd gotten so used to being the under-dog, that she'd played up the role until Sasuke's resolve to stay good broke into an abundance of pieces and she was forced to try and take action, try and put it all back together. It was then that she'd envied all of the other girls who's teammates weren't reliable enough to save them, all those girls who had worked much harder at their skills, all those girls who's will to be independent was stronger than hers. Because now, she was so foreign to the role of The Voice Of Reason, playing the one to make him see…that she wasn't convincing enough and Sasuke had slipped through her fingers like water.

She hadn't even been good enough to fight him off. Not that she would've if she could've, no she wouldn't be able to hurt her precious Sasuke-kun, no matter how much he had been hurting her at that moment.

Plus, those strong, independent girls, they never cried.

Sakura, _she_ did cry. She cried until she felt she couldn't cry ever again. And then she cried some more. Eventually, her tears dried and she began to resent those girls who could've stopped their companions from leaving them; and she moved on to envying her teacher: Tsunade.

Envying the Hokage was no doubt, hard. The woman was ridiculously difficult to compare to, and impossible to keep up with. But Sakura had pushed herself to her limits, and then past them; meeting every goal the Godaime placed before her.

Now, as one of the most infamous and powerful medic-ninja in Konoha, she was no longer weak and scared, she was a force to be reckoned with. She was a shinobi with friends of many backgrounds and places, and she was respected…and she was finally strong.

How could you be weak and still break boulders with your pinky toe?

Psh.

So what or who could Sakura have to envy after her goals had been reached? She was back to Naruto, again.

She envied Naruto for being a source of light in the dark, despite the darkness that had tried to blanket over him. She envied him for being able to contain a demon inside of him, and still be bright and enthusiastic. She envied him for being there to protect her, to love her even when she didn't love him back or deserve it, to make her promises for her that he knew he couldn't keep. She envied him for being able to stand up to those above him, and for be able to be happy after so much time alone.

Naruto was untouchable in her bottle-green eyes.

And in truth, she loved him just as much as she loved Sasuke.

The fox-like boy she had known for so long had traveled far and wide, training and becoming stronger, just as she had. Now that she could kick his butt as equally as Kakashi could (Hell, she'd even leveled the silver-haired jounin a few times), there was still something Naruto had that she did not.

And that was never-ending passion. Never-ending faith. Never-ending fucking _hope_. Passion, faith and hope that drove the pinkette quite insane most of the time whether it be that he had faith he'd make it to Ichiraku before it closed for the night, passion that he'd be the one to make the best pie ever for her birthday, or hope that one day Uchiha Sasuke would come back home.

It was the latter that made her want to grind his bones to make her bread.

In her eyes, that boy was too stubborn, too powerful, too fucking independent to come back home: the place that he had abandoned. He had left their path for their own, he had wanted to reach his own goals and shatter them, he'd wanted to rule himself and feel the power within his grasp.

And he had, as well as proving the medic wrong.

When he'd waltzed right back through the Konohagakure gates, three companions (slightly resembling her, Kakashi and Naruto!) by his side, she'd envied him.

She'd envied him so much it hurt.

His courage and willingness to face the consequences for his irrational actions four and a half years ago was outrageous, almost so that the Hokage thought it was a bad joke.

The bastard had come back home.

On his own frigging accord.

It infuriated her, it drove her to drink: literally. And once again, even through her drunken haze, Sakura found herself envying those who had better self control. She'd chuckled darkly as she swallowed another shot.

When he'd gotten out of prison six months later and been reassigned to her team (although she'd begged Tsunade-shishou not to do it!), she'd envied the way Kakashi and Naruto could accept them back into their lives like nothing had changed.

In reality, everything had changed.

Even Sai and Yamoto had greeted him rather nicely, despite Sai's last mission attempt to draw him out and pull him in.

She couldn't do the same and found herself frustrated with the fact. Nothing was the same, she wasn't a love-sick under-dog anymore: no longer a stupid hyphenate. She was a woman: one who apparently hadn't let go of a grudge.

Although she'd been sent on endless missions to bring him back: she'd never once had the faith that Naruto possessed. She never thought he'd actually end up back in Konoha, willing to face her and their team: willing to become something like he used to be…but better. Something that felt emotions, something that _cared_.

Oh _hell_ no.

It was quite the contrary: She thought Itachi would kill him in the end.

…Yeah, she was being pretty negative. So what?

This time, both her heart and her head told her the same thing when he approached, looking quite sorry, actually. She'd glanced at Naruto nervously, who'd smiled encouragingly at her and nodded at Sasuke, keeping his eyes on her.

And as the ex-avenger stood there with his pretty face and his perfect hair and his stupid eyes, she couldn't bring herself to welcome him back into her home, arms and heart. It was impossible, and they stood there awkwardly before she'd turned her petite back on him as he had once done to her.

Naruto hugged her worriedly and Kakashi said he didn't blame her.

She _hated_ envy. She hated the feeling of wanting something she couldn't have, or get anywhere close to. She hated the goose bumps it gave her, the headaches she received from it. She hated everything to do with envy, with sins. She hated the word.

And she envied all who had never felt it.

* * *

Chhyeah, baby. It's pretty weird, right? I don't know, we were reading about them and I was just like, 'OH! LIGHTBULB!'

Hahaa.

But yeah, I told you I'd update quickly if you reviewed. I already have Gluttony and Greed already written as well, so once again if you review, I'll update. Love you all.

Mr. RB is vewwwy hungry. And refuses to allow me to update if you don't review.

:(


	3. G L U T T O N Y

**

* * *

**

The Seven Sins.

_Gluttony._

_Disclaimer: _I just ate sooo much Ben&Jerry's…yum. I'm fat. Love me.

* * *

**Gluttony** was obviously Chouji's sin.

The boy just loved to eat. He loved prime rib, miso soup, egg noodles, ramen, chips, especially the BBQ kind. Damn it, he loved food in every way possible, and no matter how many times his sensei Sarutobi Asuma had warned him against the bad habit of over-eating, Akimichi Chouji continued to do so.

Instead of taking the valuable advice, the chubby boy would either take offense and pout, or he would call his teacher a hypocrite for continuing on with an equal if not greater bad habit: smoking cigarettes.

It got worse when the chain-smoking jounin died. And it wasn't even from the cancer-sticks, it was a horrible tragedy that Chouji saw break his best friend: Shikamaru. He saw the genius' kind side smash into millions of little pieces. It was the same tragedy that made Ino turn into an on-again off-again workaholic, forcing her body to not concentrate on the horrific things happening to the people she was closest to. And he in turn, drowned out what harsh things his teammates were doing to themselves, by indulging himself in more and more food.

And he didn't notice how much damage he had been doing to his body until they told him that he was almost un-eligible to continue his career as a ninja.

He remembered being so upset, he'd been close to rolling over Akamaru in his Human Boulder state. Which would've been very horrible, and would've added to his guilt. So he'd worked with Tsunade to lower his weight and dumb down his massive intake of food.

Which had worked…for awhile.

And then Kurenai had told Shikamaru that she was pregnant…and that it was Asuma's. Way to add to the stress, right? Well, so now Shikamaru was working even harder towards his goal to kill Asuma's murderer, and he was turning into the regular Uchiha, which was hell. Shikamaru's increased efforts to shut everyone out caused Chouji to have to work harder to keep his friend sane, which meant less time for eating.

And he lost more weight.

Soon enough, Shikamaru had slipped through his fingers, and Ino had pushed him away as well. Once more, Chouji had turned to food- now his only friend. And he had been with that friend for a good few months until Shikamaru was within reach again.

And Shikamaru was back now, and they were best friends again, and Ino was speaking to them more than she had before, (mostly to Shikamaru…Chouji figured they had something going on) and everything was getting as normal as it could get.

Then, Uchiha Sasuke came back to the village and caused yet another up roar. The village was called to the circle to vote on wether he should be allowed to stay, and the ninja were to vote last. Surprisingly, it was exactly equal when they got to Chouji- who was unfortunately the last to vote, which meant at that moment in time: he was the one to decide the boy's fate.

Talk about pressure.

Sure, the Hokage and the Council could probably over-turn the citizen's verdict, but they probably wouldn't, unless totally necessary.

So Chouji ate, and Chouji thought.

Team seven would be absolutely horrified if he decided to vote no, they had been after Sasuke for years, and to send him away now would be another betrayal by a friend. He could almost picture their hopeful and trusting stares when he revealed his vote.

The chubby boy inhaled ramen as he continued to weigh his options, not thinking about his own weight again. And in the end, he had gained nine pounds and decided that yes, Uchiha Sasuke should be given a second chance.

And well, it didn't really do him any good. Ino began talking to him more and including him in her plans with Shikamaru, but really, nothing developed from his good deed, or what he considered his good deed.

And then Kurenai had her baby.

Shikamaru once again became distant, spending ridiculous amounts of time with Asuma's child, his only excuse that he vowed to protect it.

The third time Shikamaru stood him and Ino up, she burst into tears.

"I think he loves that baby more than me," She sobbed into his shoulder, and then they ate, both of them, and had to hand over their entire months' pay to cover the check.

He was a glutton, and he knew it.

And there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it.

It was around now that things had finally begun to fall into place.

They had all just taken their jounin exams- (Naruto said he'd wait to take his until Sasuke could, Sakura didn't want to take hers without Naruto, and made Ino promise to wait with her, who made Shikamaru wait, and with Shikamaru waiting, Chouji didn't want to take his by himself! Hinata had been dating Naruto when he'd suggested the waiting, and her team had waited as well.) all had passed, and all were mainly getting along.

But Chouji was still hungry for some friendship, it seemed to him that he was a social pariah. His best friend was passed out on the table beside him, being draw on without a care and Ino was across the table, practically in Naruto's lap, glaring at Shikamaru's form every now and then. So he did what he knew how- the poor boy ate.

* * *

Two down, five to go! :)


	4. G R E E D

**The Seven Sins.**

_Greed._

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto…but I do own this idea… but I still _want_ Naruto and his sexy bod, and Sasuke's…and Shika's, Kakashi's, Neji's, Kiba's…even Sai's… Hehe. I'm feeling a little greedy today. ;)

* * *

Somewhat surprisingly, **Greed** was Naruto's sin.

Greed seemed like an awful word to even speak, just the sound of it made him shiver. Its ability to pull a reaction from him scared him, as he knew he must've picked this sin correctly, although he had to slide around the teme and ask Sakura-chan what the definition was for every one of the seven sins.

He had wanted to get his right…and now, he wished he'd just chosen a random one.

In truth, he was greedy, and very much so.

He had finally gotten himself a girlfriend: oddly enough, that girlfriend was the opposite of everything he was. Hinata. She was shy and sweet, and entirely too kind for him.

And he did love her…just…not the way she wished he did, or the way he made it seem.

The closer they seemed to get, the farther he wanted to run. He didn't love her like that…no, he was still harboring feelings for his teammate, hell, his teammates, plural.

He loved them both more than he loved Hinata, and he just couldn't bring himself to break things off. He couldn't make himself hurt her like that when she had been so nice to him, so unbelievably amazing.

How could he just tell her it was over when she had done nothing wrong?

But he would catch himself watching Sakura, even in the presence of Hinata, and she wouldn't say a word. Actually, she wouldn't even seem to notice. She would be too busy doting on him to bother with where he was looking…or wasn't looking.

How could he possibly be so greedy, as to have someone so delightful, and still want something else? Sakura's eyes now matched his least favorite sin and it burned in his chest to see Sasuke finally paying her some attention.

She didn't deserve to be -- around with.

This thought caused a huge epiphany to unfold beneath his dark lashes: he was screwing with Hinata's heart just as Sasuke seemed to be trying to do with Sakura's.

And there it ended.

Hinata still acted overly kindly towards him, still loved him, he supposed, but he couldn't think about it, it made him feel horrid, made him feel like he was a complete and utter asshole.

Thankfully, Kiba began showing interest in Hinata a short while after and the two began dating, much to the dismay of Hiashi (though he did favor Kiba over the Kyuubi container: which was understandable in Naruto's eyes.)

And even now, sitting on the other side of Sasuke, he could see the ex-nukenin trying in vain to get Sakura's attention. He almost cackled when he noticed the girl was ignoring Sasuke completely, paying more attention to her drink. Naruto only sighed as Sasuke leaned back, obviously frustrated. It's not as if he didn't know the feeling.

The waitress appeared with yet another pitcher of beer and what looked like some cookies, which she set on the table unceremoniously. Naruto reached over, grasping a handful but re-thought it quickly and dropped them all as if he had burned his hand. God damn it, he _was_ greedy.

Greed was something that was becoming seemingly regular in his everyday life; even the little things he did were starting to make him seem greedy in his own opinion. The way he ate so much ramen, though that was more gluttony than greed, it was still as if he wanted more than he could handle just to have it.

He also felt greedy for attention.

The way Kakashi would gently show Sakura certain moves drove him crazy. She would listen, her attention entirely focused on the silver-haired jounin, and it made him want to grind his teeth.

It was as if it didn't matter if every eye in the room was on him if hers weren't.

If that wasn't enough, there was still more. He still disliked how much Sasuke also caught his cerulean eyes. He was attractive to him, in more ways than one. Naruto wasn't gay; but he would definitely take Sasuke to his bed, along with Sakura.

Shouldn't wanting Sakura be enough? Maybe he _had_ spent way too much time with Ero-Sennin after all.

He re-called one night in Amegakure with Jiraiya, they were in a brothel, not far from their hotel and the white-haired man had paid two girls to give them lap-dances. Naruto had refused at first, the prospect of a whore on his lap not something that made him hot. It was her eyes that changed his mind.

They were green: the color of Greed, just like Sakura's. An intense jade, almost viridian and he'd been so enticed he hadn't even noticed her settle herself on his lap.

And then they were making-out and his hand was in her hair and when he opened his eyes and noticed that the hair wasn't cerise colored, he had stood up abruptly, the girl toppling from his lap.

And he hadn't turned around when The Pervy Sage had called his name, either.

Yes, he'd had a girl, perfectly capable of satisfying him right in his lap, and he had still wanted Sakura.

Apparently the girl had gathered what was left of her dignity and found a place under Jiriaya's arm, but that hadn't stopped the Sannin from demanding why he would leave such a beautiful girl behind. Naruto had been asking himself the same question for about an hour, too bad they weren't thinking of the same beautiful girl.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair again and it creaked; bringing Naruto back to reality. Sakura was swirling her finger around in her drink, looking quite displeased and Naruto sighed.

The pinkette's bottle-green eyes flashed to Naruto for a split second; in which the pinkette gave him a small smile before her orbs returned to resting on her drink. He was greedy because Kami-sama be damned, he wanted her to look at him again; he wanted more than their friendship.

He wanted _more_.

* * *

Review, review, review! Lust is next!


	5. L U S T

**The Seven Sins.**

_Lust._

_Disclaimer: _I wish I did, owning Naruto would be a bang, if ya know what I mean. ;)

* * *

**Lust** was unfortunately Ino's sin.

Thankfully, the girl had a habit that made only herself crazy. It seemed to work to the Hokage's advantage, sending the blonde kunoichi on seduction missions that were _always_ successfully completed was a plus. The boys around her didn't seem to complain either, they flirted right back- some of them even tried to make moves on her.

But Ino herself, hated the feeling of lust running through her veins.

It seemed that ever since Sasuke, Lust had gotten her in trouble. Lust for a boy that would never have interest in her made her lose her best friend- it easily turned them against one another. She supposed that had to do with their stubborness as well, though.

Lust had caused her to confuse her feelings- loving and lusting after were so jumbled up it took her a month to separate them from each other, not to mention that during that month she'd lose what she had her striking pale blue eyes on in the first place.

Sakura pointed out to her one day that whomever she liked at that moment had influenced her more than anything else going on in her life. Ino of course had denied it, pushed the thought away, even after Sakura had continued and gone as far as to say that she was slightly obsessive and that it even showed in her appearance.

Was it really true? Sure, when she had liked Sasuke, she had worn arm and leg warmers just as he had, but what did that have to do with anything? So what if now that she thought she liked Shikamaru she had started wearing mesh as he did?

Bah.

What did clothing say about a person, anyway? …Okay, bad example for Ino, clothes were something she prided herself in, she was a girl after all. ...Stupid clothes.

Ino remembered just a year ago when she and Sakura would hit the other villages and party on their nights off. It would always go the same way- She would use and abuse, Sakura would tease and then freeze. Once it was time to jump on the horse, the rosette haired female would vanish, though in a sneaky and undeniably sexy way that left the guys wanting her even more. Ino would then either go with her own interest back to his room, or she'd grab one or two of Sakura's and keep the party going on the dance floor.

Every place was different, every boy unique in their own way.

But as it went: Another night, another crush.

There were so many, always competing for her attention, whether they had girlfriends or not. Some of the girls however, felt it was Ino's fault for being so flirtatious. The blonde kunoichi had never bothered to care, none of them were ninjas, and none of them could touch her, they weren't even on her level. She was gorgeous and strong compared to them. Besides, the males seemed to flock to her, they wanted her; even if she was only a one-night stand in their eyes. It made her feel good and powerful, as if she held the strings that made the marionette dance.

She would choose whether they would go home happy or disappointed. She was the one with the final say.

She was on a roll.

Sex was a weapon, in both the shinobi world, and the one Ino seemed to dawdle in. Sex made her feel important, their focus was on her and only her. She had never loved any of them- they were just there to spike her inner-sex godess. Every single one was meaningless, undefined in her little black book. ...Well, they would've been if she'd had a little black book. She reserved 'caring' for the ones she'd known forever, the ones she'd grown up with. The ones who cared about her back.

Usually, the missions she went on, were strictly information gathering. She'd preoccupy them while they spouted off what she needed to know, and then she'd slip the knock-out drug into their drinks. They wouldn't remember anything in the morning- whether they had slept with someone, drank themselves into a stupor or stripped down and did the chicken dance.

Exceptionally rarely, there were the A-ranks and the S-ranks, assassinations that required not only her distraction skills, but her seduction ones as well. She tried to avoid these missions like the plague, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. Someone had to do them and there were only a handful of kunoichi eligible.

This included Kurenai, Sakura and herself, which usually meant one of them would be chosen out of the other four there were. Regrettably, it was inevitable and Tsunade seemed to favor Sakura, after-all the pink-haired member of Team Seven was her apprentice. The Hokage usually kept the girl busy, keeping her away from missions of this bracket; though on rare occasion she would end up with one and come back to the village, her face a mask of coldness.

All concerns aside, Ino _was_ the best. That, however, wasn't something she boasted about. Being the best at killing while in bed wouldn't get her anywhere on the man front, anyway.

Said girl could hide all of her emotions, dispelling any prolonged emotion past being attracted to the information she had to get. And she would do anything to have it in her hands- it was her job.

Lust may have been her sin- but it was her specialty as well.

She was perfect for it; blonde, slim, slender, petite, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy. You could tag her with any kind of name and it was guaranteed that she could work it. Ino wasn't only the master of seduction; but the master of faces and façades. She could shut down her thoughts that didn't pertain to her mission and focus solely on the task at hand. She could fit into any role, playing the young, innocent damsel in distress, the kick ass kunoichi, or even the high school girl.

When you had to kill a man in the throes of passion, arc a kunai at the perfect time into an otherwise guarded ninja's back while working your way to third base, when you had to lie next to a man with his arms wrapped around you until he fell asleep, and then turn over in a flash and kill him; listen to his heart stop beating under your naked body… emotional shut down was necessary.

It was coveted.

The only thing she couldn't turn off, was the lust she felt.

After every death, Ino felt guilty- not for killing them, but for lusting after them- traitors, criminals, scoundrels, dirty men tainted by crimes. Why did such beautiful men have to be such dogs?

She'd even taken out a Daimyo and a Shogun or two for conspiring against her village.

Lately, it was falling away from her. She was drifting towards boys of her own village and age- more specifically, Nara Shikamaru.

But she wasn't the only one competing for his attentions- Subaku no Temari, or Temari of Sand was after the pineapple haired boy as well, enticing him with her intelligence and her rugged beauty.

Even Ino had to admit that she had some for an older girl.

But Ino's beauty was natural, and she was his teammate, closer to him than any other girl besides his mother, who he often complained about for nagging him. She was gaining more leeway by the second, while Temari earned hers on rare occasions when Shikamaru was on a mission in Suna or vice versa.

As Ino looked up now, still on a high from the alcohol she had ingested, a coil began to warm in her belly as she looked at Shikamaru, covered with ink and beer, drooping depressingly. Still, his face seemed to glow appreciatively in the dim lighting and Ino felt the warmth in her belly start to burn.

Embarrassed, she turned her face away, smiling lightly and egged Naruto on as he and Sasuke began childishly downing shots in another of their stupid competitions.

Neither won of course, and she stiffled a loud giggle as Sakura intervened and snatched the shot glasses away. Her concern and her medical mind always scrutinizing everything as she shouted at her flimsy teammates for binge drinking and began to explain the no-no's of too much alcohol consumption such as (but of course not limited to seeing as Sakura herself was at least tipsy, leaning towards down-right drunk) alcohol poisoning, loss of rational thought and migraines. Both of her teammates eyes were glued to her mouth as she spoke but the pinkette didn't seem to notice. Ino vaguely realized that her friend's intense jade orbs were slightly glazed- and then seemed to forget- after all, _she was _pretty shit-faced.

The Yamanaka blonde could see Naruto's cheeks began to turn a deep blushing shade of red as Sakura leaned a little too close to him and her breasts brushed against one of his broad shoulders as she reached for the pitcher of sake. The ever-observant blonde also caught the way Sasuke's eyes flashed scarlet with the sharingan at Sakura's movement not to mention they way his fingers twitched sporadically at the sight of Naruto's light blush. The dark-haired male froze as Sakura stumbled back slightly and bumped into him, her cerise locks tickling the side of side of his face momentarily.

But, it seemed the Uchiha could hold his alcohol pretty well, he'd already ingested quite a lot and was still conserved enough to glare heartily at Naruto, who was half-glaring, half-giggling back. Even she could see the desire in the blonde teenager's enticing cerulean eyes through her drunken haze, she didn't know how both Sasuke and Sakura could miss it. She made a mental note (one she'd probably forget) to make Sakura aware later.

Sighing, she looked at the old dingy clock on the wall and took a deep breath, focusing her baby blue's on Shikamaru again. Chouji was shaking the bored boy with fervor, causing him to sigh. His brown eyes looked up and locked with hers and her breath caught in her throat. Shivers rolled down her spine and she gasped quietly, her heart beating wildly. One look and Shikamaru could make her squirm.

Tearing her gaze away, she scowled.

Lusting after someone and not being able to do a _damn thing_ about it really sucked.

* * *

Have charity for me, my pets...

:D

REVIEW!


	6. P R I D E

**The Seven Sins.**

_Pride._

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto, but I own this story. Isn't it great? Yeah, I know, right? Oh…is that my _PRIDE_ talking?! ;P

* * *

**Pride** was Sasuke's sin.

He had trouble choosing between pride and wrath, but decided on pride in the end- wrath was just too, emotional.

Pride, on the other hand, was perfect. It was a delicate mix of arrogant and cold, which was exactly the front Sasuke had put up for so many years away from Konoha. Arrogance was the air that traveled around him, his head held high despite the chaos and tragedy that had a habit of targeting him. Cold was his favorite stance. Giving off an aura that would be sure to give you frost bite; he turned his head and gave no mercy.

But the emotions, or lack thereof; went deeper than that.

He yearned for the chance to avenge his clan, and he wished he knew the reason Itachi had eliminated them in the first place. Of course, when he had killed his brother, the elder Uchiha hadn't been kind enough to tell him before he had breathed his last breath.

He had once said that he left Sasuke alive because he was weak; too frail and scared, and clinging to life to bother with. Sasuke often wondered why he had killed the civilian women and the infants if that had been really true. Surely he was stronger than they were; babies being helpless and all.

He couldn't understand it, so he decided not to think about it at all anymore.

He knew that returning to Konoha they would flank him and suppress his chakra, and he also knew that they would only catch him if he allowed it. Knowing this, he returned with a large ego, smirking in the faces of many ANBU before appearing in the Hokage's office of his own accord.

He had enjoyed the look of pure shock on Tsunade's face when she'd shaken out of her alcohol induced sleep after he'd slammed an annoyed fist down on her desk. Her head of blonde hair had snapped up; eyes meeting his own.

A look of surprise passed over her features before it was followed by betrayal and then anger. He was expecting this and had gingerly, almost un-noticeably taken a step back when she stood and started shouting.

He had raised an eyebrow coolly, crossing his muscled arms over his equally toned chest in a supercilious manner. She had stopped shouting and stared at him crossly for a moment; and then Shizune, Kotetsu and Izumo had burst in, all ready to attack.

Tsunade had only told them to gather 'the necessary people' and sent them out as she pointed to the chair that now sat in front of her desk. Ever defiant, Sasuke had refused her request for him to sit.

Sakura had been the first to arrive- through the window, bowing respectfully to the Hokage before completely ignoring the Uchiha's presence at all. _She_ had taken his chair and began to speak to the Hokage formally while he stood, leaning against the wall.

Naruto had been second, bursting through the door with a loud, 'YOSH!' and then something about a mission. He had seen Sasuke a second later and tackled him to the ground, shouting obscenities in his face while his fists rained down on Sasuke's head. After a few seconds of this, he pushed Naruto off of him and stood, glaring at the blonde. The blonde had glared back, curling himself at Sakura's side, in the other chair.

Kakashi had been last- late as always and had simply popped out of nowhere. He took one look at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow, turning to the Hokage slowly.

"Is he for real?" Sakura had asked, making Sasuke's eyes want to cross.

"Looks like," Tsunade had replied smugly, and continued to watch Sasuke's expression through hooded eyes.

"Should I alert the council?" It was the first time Kakashi had spoken, and he yanked his book out as Tsunade opened her mouth to respond.

"Izumo and Kotetsu have that taken care of. Several of them are outraged that he had returned but since the debacle with that fool, Danzou was revealed, they're leaving the decisions up to me, Jiraiya and the three main elders. The council only requests that he _is_ punished for his betrayal and does not get off with a clean slate."

"That would be downright unreasonable," Sakura commented dryly to the Hokage, turning to look at him. "It's ironic how he's been running away from us for all these years and now he has returned by choice."

He met her gaze easily, but found it hard to keep it. Her jade eyes studied him critically, taking him in. Her face showed no emotion as she turned away, looking back at the Hokage.

Later that day as he was placed in chakra-infused handcuffs and hauled away, his nose remained in the air. His ex teammates watched him, Naruto more disappointedly than Sakura, who seemed to observe impassively. Arrogance was part of his demeanor now; it was his choice to come back, and he allowed them to take him, and that's what he permitted his teammates to see.

Now, as he sat in the bar, watching the people around him, it annoyed the hell out of him. Most of them had accepted him back, he still had too many fan girls to count, and he was still respected by _most_ shinobi, except those who had grudges against him.

It surprised him to find his pink-haired teammate was one of the people who mainly ignored him completely. It was tonight that she had silently seated herself next to him, which was utterly mystifying. She still hadn't said a word to him, but her closeness was enough.

She was something enigmatic to him. She had obviously grown into a woman. She was beautiful, but that was another thing his damn _pride_ would never allow him to admit. He had been subject to several dreams of children, Uchihas, girls with dark hair and dark eyes, little boys with bright green healing chakra…prodigies.

His prodigies. His and Sakura's.

And it scared him: something he had thought he was incapable of feeling, something that would never happen. He had shut his feelings away in that ninja barrel that had confined him. If he felt nothing aside from hatred for Itachi, Orochimaru couldn't touch him, nothing could, and he would achieve his ultimate goal.

And when he did, and he had looked around him…all he saw was blood shed. He had embraced his sadistic side and enjoyed watching his ice cold brother struggle somehow, aristocratically for oxygen. And once the body had gone stiff, Sasuke had regained his composure and taken in the area of his brother's defeat. Only one member of Team Hebi had survived besides himself, and that was Suigetsu. But he had only survived just barely.

And the first thought that filled his mind was a shady proposal on how to achieve his secondary, now primary, goal. It was like a disease. He hadn't had time to feel anything other than proud of his victory before his tuned mind had started to sketch out a plan of action.

Karin was _dead_, and finally out of his hair. It was cruel to think, but he had chosen her presence for one reason alone, and she had fulfilled her purpose. Even if she had survived the fight, he never would've chosen her to bear his children- no, he had been clandestinely keeping that position for an old comrade, someone who cared about him for something other than his pretty face.

But he had come to understand that she had transformed into something new, something who didn't feel the same way as she used to, something that resented him.

It pained him to admit that it actually _pained_ him.

But he couldn't deny the pull he had towards the pinkette, she was bright and enticing and terribly funny when she was drunk, but what he could deny was his pull towards Naruto. The blonde boy had accepted him back immediately, showing him that in Naruto's eyes, their friendship had only wavered, never broken. The boy- now man- had shown him something new. He had shown him a feeling of tolerance that he had never encountered before.

And it was odious to realize that he was attracted to the blonde retard. Almost poignant, and Sasuke wasn't someone who liked to feel.

He thought feeling was meaningless, but when it came to those people in Konoha who cared about him, he couldn't push the sensations down. And it was nauseating to think that he was attracted to two people that used to disgust him.

But, you know. His _pride_ would never allow him to admit that.


	7. S L O T H

**The Seven Sins.**

_Sloth_

_Disc:_ Ahh… How troublesome…if I didn't want a lawsuit I wouldn't even bother to tell you that I don't own NARUTO…

* * *

**Sloth **was clearly Shikamaru's sin.

His hobby was lying around all day, staring up at the clouds. (When he was in a good mood, he'd even name them.) The sky was his friend. It was always there, eager to be looked up at.

It was the days that Ino came and ruined his vigil that he got cranky. Well, actually, to feel cranky would be much too troublesome. Instead, he frowned, something his mother told him took more muscles in his face to do rather than smile.

But she was obviously too troublesome to listen to, so he hadn't bothered. She nagged him just like Ino did, which was also very taxing. Though, he didn't really need to listen to Ino like he was forced to listen to his mother.

Seriously. Even his father was scared to make her angry. The Nara men were whipped.

He liked to hang out with Chouji and occasionally yawn when he wasn't too bothered. Chouji understood Shikamaru's lack of action, for Chouji himself never seemed to like to do anything other than lay around and chew on chips. They had gotten along nicely for the last decade or two, and Shikamaru loved his friendship with the other boy.

Ino was another story.

The girl drove him crazy. He never used to feel the way he did about her now. When they were small and their parents got together, they'd hang out and go to the playground. Chouji would eat, Ino would sigh about 'her Sasuke-kun' and he would sigh hollowly waiting for her to finish so he could catch a nap.

Now, the girl had grown taller and sprouted, much like the flowers she handled in her mother's shop. She was beautiful and strong now, and also matured, more understanding. She intrigued him, warmed his heart and also annoyed the living shit out of him. She was bossy, inconsiderate and lovely all the same. He knew of her conquests and he knew of her duties. He blamed her for none of them; though he knew she could always say no. Even he knew the feeling of having a duty to your village, he felt it everyday when he visited the memorial stone and smoked a cigarette in Asuma's honor.

Asuma. The man had left a gaping hole when he was torn from the living, leaving Shikamaru and his old teammates and best friends to fend for themselves in the world. Even worse, Kurenai and the baby.

So Shikamaru had stepped up to the plate for his fallen sensei. Sarutobi Asuma had been like a second father to him- and he would be like a second father to his child. And so he was. He remembered cutting himself off from his teammates and even Kurenai herself. They all brought back memories of Asuma, and each time, it would get a little harder to go back and see them again. So instead, he stayed with this new face; the face of a child half Kurenai and half Asuma.

The weird thing was, that the little one looked nothing like either parent.

Shikamaru was grateful for that, and enjoyed spending time with the little tyke. When the baby was older, he would be sure to tell him all about his daddy and how great of a shinobi he had been.

He had tried to refrain from isolating himself from them entirely, and it got harder with each forgotten or skipped lunch date. It was only when Chouji, furious, came to Kurenai's house and banged on the door, demanding Shikamaru appear. It seemed that his refusal to show his weary face in the presence of Ino had caused her to cry, and then the pair had chowed down half of their meeting place, ordering one or two of everything on the menu.

It was hard, but after a while, he made new memories with them, ones that didn't bring Asuma to his mind's eye. And then came the day that he was able to get revenge on the Akatsuki member that had taken the life of the man that meant so much to him.

Sakura had been right when she told Sasuke that revenge wouldn't bring him relief- it had done nothing for him. But it was done and over with, and now here he was, sitting in a dingy bar with half of the kids he'd grown up with. Here was where it felt homey, here was where he was at peace.

He looked up, trying to ignore the ink slithering down his arms and the vast, revolting smell of stale beer that was coming off of him. Across the table, his dark eyes locked with Ino's bright ones and he blinked.

Lately, they'd been growing closer and closer. After Asuma's death she had tried to be there with him to share his pain. She was the last to go when he had tried to back away from the people he cared about. They'd been together secretly for a bit before he'd lethargically distanced himself from her, closing his eyes against the pain he was so obviously causing her.

And now, they were getting back there…just slowly. They'd started back up as friends though he could sense she wanted to be more than that. He didn't want to hurt her, and although he was sure he loved her, he hadn't been sure that he wanted to let go of his pain.

As he held her gaze in the bar, he decided that maybe he was ready now. "Lust," He called out with a smirk. Her eyes glazed over in shock for a moment before she smiled coyly at him. He raised an eyebrow back at her as he remembered some of her rules.

"_If you correctly guess the other person's sin on the first try out of the three total, the group has to decide on something crazy that person has to do."_

"Lay it on me," Ino garbled.

"No," Shikamaru decided, letting his light, tipsy demeanor take over, "_You_ lay it on _me._"

The table quieted at Shikamaru and Ino looked back and forth at each other. Sakura burst out laughing but Sasuke quieted her somehow before Ino pushed back her chair slowly, standing clumsily and wobbling around the table towards him.

"Well, Shika," She slurred as she plopped herself down on his lap, "It's nice to see you again."

And then their lips met.

He remembered the first time it had happened, almost accidentally. The night they'd been alone together, wallowing in the grief and tragedy that was Asuma's death- holding onto each other, clinging to what they had left…

He moved his mouth lazily, allowing her to control the kiss. It was just like every other languid thing he did.

"_Why did I think that your kissing would be any different?" _He remembered Ino teasing.

He didn't know why she'd think that, because the fact was, just as sure as the grass was green, the sky was blue and the clouds were white and puffy (given there wasn't a rain storm), Shikamaru was a sloth. That was that.

If you like this, you should go to the account Ebil Chameleon and I share (THE LINK IS ON MY BIO, TEMPTING KUNOICHIS) and read Alphabet Soup. It's like Drabble Anthology but not.

Idk.

READ IT CAUSE YOU LOVE ME!!

Iloveyou?

review!

(yes, that rhymed.)


	8. W R A T H

**The Seven Sins.**

_Wrath._

**Disc: **ARGHH! WHY DON'T I OWN NARUTO!? GODDD DAMN ITTTT! (hyperventilates)

**A/N: **This is the first A/N this whole series. I was hoping to _not _have one, but seeing as **this** was the story being plagiarized (oh noesss!) I figured I should probably write something here. Firstly, plagiarism is _**not**_ acceptable. It's disgusting and horrid and I'm very confused as to why someone would want to steal another person's work.

If you want appreciation and acceptance, write your own.

Secondly, those who took the time to make me aware of this situation, I thank you x a gazillion because you are all amazing and I'm glad you enjoy my story and review (yippee!) because it means the world to me. Thank yousss!

* * *

**Wrath** was bizarrely Sai's sin.

He was _supposed_ to be **emotionless** but who was going to stop him? Danzou couldn't do a damn thing, he'd already screwed his position up enough. So here Sai was, feeling oddly close to an emotion.

He knew he had to be because he was extraordinarily familiar with the feeling of feeling nothing. Err. Yeah. It was just this desolate feeling that lingered inside of him- as if he was hollow.

He knew what pain felt like, but was that really an emotion? Sakura had spoken to him about pain once. They'd been sitting under a large willow tree and she'd been healing his side where he'd taken a kunai deep beneath the ribs. She had said that there were two kinds of pain. One pain was the icky feeling you got when you stubbed your toe or when you per say, took a kunai to the ribs. But the other pain was something that hurt, deep inside of you. Something lingering and aching, twisting your insides and squeezing.

And then she had gone off on some medical speech about why you should dodge oncoming weapons because of all the bacteria they carried. Did she think he had _wanted_ it to hit him? He was a ninja.

Getting hurt in the battle was a no-no. It usually happened but most liked to try and avoid it at all costs.

He'd been learning about emotions a lot lately. Yamoto had told him one day that he looked happy. Happy? He knew it was the name of an emotion but how does one feel happy? And why?

He'd listened closely as Yamoto had patiently explained it to him. In the end, he'd gotten the concept, but didn't have a grasp on what the feeling really was. It was like learning to speak a new language- you tried and it just didn't come out right the first couple of tries.

Cause you know. If you didn't have all the pieces, you couldn't talk fluently. It was similar. He didn't have all the feelings sorted out, so he didn't know what he was feeling, much less _if_ he was feeling at all.

One feeling he **did **know, was disappointment. He was used to it- he'd been disappointing people since he was a boy. He just…didn't remember who those people were, how he was disappointing them or when that had been. So what?

At least he remembered the feeling.

_Feeling_ in itself was quite something. It was different than feeling 'the wind in your hair' or 'the sweat on your brow'. It was something inside. Something darkly beautiful and equally dangerous. It was intense and demanding and straining and everything else that life itself was.

And Sai just could not get a grasp on it.

Feeling certain emotions in the right situations was like trying to hold onto an oiled duck.

Slippery.

Difficult.

…Unlikely.

And down right strange.

Not only that, he was caught in-between his duty and wanting to feel something. He wanted to be poignant, he wanted to communicate his determination and his love like Naruto did and he wanted to express his heightened feeling of caring towards another person like Sakura did and he wanted to convey his driven need for something like Sasuke did for his revenge.

He wanted to feel, really he did.

But he just couldn't figure it out.

Sai looked around the table at his companions. It was their turn to guess his sin, and no one had said a word. Sakura looked thoughtful (well, as thoughtful as she could look, falling out of her chair and clambering half on top of the Uchiha. Who oddly didn't look like he minded too much.) and he figured that if anyone would guess his sin, it would be her.

Naruto was staring quite blankly at him, and Shikamaru had fallen asleep again, Ino still on his lap. The pineapple haired male had his head on her shoulder, and she looked much calmer than she had twenty minutes before. She was running her fingers through his hair slightly, cooing at Sakura from across the table.

Sai thought he wanted that, too. He could tell they cared unjustly for each other. He could tell Ino and Shikamaru liked each other more than they let on, and that Sakura was still in love with the Uchiha, despite how much she denied it. He could tell Naruto was still in love with Sakura and that she liked him as well. He could see the original team seven getting closer and closer together each day.

He wanted that, so badly.

Just to have someone feel for him the way that they felt about each other. The way Sakura felt about the Uchiha, and the way Naruto felt about Sakura. Hell, he wouldn't even mind some brotherly 'love', whatever love was. He just knew he wanted _something_ that felt like love.

Something.

Anything.

God, please.

He was just so used to not having anyone, that now he'd grown so attached to Naruto and Sakura, that he didn't think he'd want to give them back to Sasuke. They were his comrades, his friends, his buddies.

Actually, he was (well, as close as he could possibly be to being it--) pissed. What gave the Uchiha the right to come back and steal his new friends? He'd left of his own accord, so he didn't deserve them anymore!

Agh.

Okay, so that was a little dramatic, a little mean, but what did Sai care?

He knew they'd been chasing after the boy forever and ever, but what about him now? Were they just going to cast him to the side? Act like he'd never been apart of their team? The thought just infuriated him (of course, he didn't know _what_ he was feeling, he just knew that he was feeling _something_).

Sai knew he could move on from it, but he didn't want to. He didn't freaking _want_ to. He wanted to stay with those people that had grown on him and cared about him and healed him and taught him. But he knew that he wouldn't be allowed to stay.

So yeah. He wanted to dwell on that feeling inside of him- that feeling of displeasure. That bad, unhappy, churning feeling in his gut.

He wanted to be angry. He wanted to be _wrathful._

* * *

One chapter left, loves! Review, please!


	9. E P I L O G U E

**The Seven Sins**

_Epilogue: The Eighth Sin._

Disc: Lalala, I still can't hearrrr you! Haha. Eight chapters later and I still don't own NARUTO or The Seven Sins! (How on Earth can you own a sin, anyway?)

* * *

Sakura blinked, looking over at Sai, still wondering what the hell she was supposed to think. His sin? Surely it couldn't be lust… the way he dressed though, suggested otherwise. His belly shirt allowed his taut abs to show, pale skin shining in the dim lighting of the ex-brothel.

_Whoa, what the hell? Maybe envy was the wrong sin, maybe I should've had lust!_

She was, after all, half on top of Sasuke and half on top of her own chair. And hey, was that Naruto's hair her hand was tangled in? Oh snap.

Across the table she could see Ino whispering to Shikamaru, and Chouji downing some more sake. Sai was still sitting there blankly, and Naruto opened his mouth finally to relieve some of the tension, "Uhm… How about…"

Sakura didn't catch what Naruto guessed, just noticed Sai flash a smile and shake his head. Naruto made a noise of displeasure before curling into her side. Sasuke had an arm wrapped around her and was hissing something at Naruto from behind her but she just couldn't focus.

"Uh, envy?" Sakura guessed, wincing.

"No," Sai answered almost smugly, flashing her another smile.

She swore she could hear a low growl come from Sasuke's throat.

Chouji opened his mouth to speak but Ino looked thoughtful, "What about wrath?" She asked, looking up at Sai, "It's the only one left, and you've seemed sort of, dejected lately."

Startled, Sai nodded, "You have it right, Beautiful."

At this, Shikamaru stirred, one of his arms wrapping around Ino's stomach, "Who's beautiful?"

"I am," Ino supplied with a grin, kissing his eyelid, "Duhh!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, finally falling all the way off her chair.

"Owie," She mumbled, her hand rubbing her bruised backside.

"OH, SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Naruto's mouth was right by her ear, and his voice was loud and she was tired and oh- was that Sasuke yelling at him for being such a bone-head?

"You're too damn loud," The Uchiha was hissing at him with a glare, "She's fine, she just fell off her chair, calm down, idiot."

"Shut up, Teme. You're just mad that you didn't get to ask her if she was okay first!"

"You know what, Dead Last?"

He didn't finish, instead dove over top of Sakura at Naruto and tackled him to the ground. The bartender looked up from behind the counter but made no move to stop them, just continued to wipe the deserted bar down.

Chouji was up, watching the fight, vigorously stuffing cookies into his mouth with a look of curiousity painted onto his face as he chewed.

Ino had dragged herself up off Shikamaru's lap, commanding Sai to break them apart, ("They're your teammates, after all!") and shoving him towards the wrestling pair. He didn't get far though because Sakura stood up, yanked them ferociously apart, dropped them on the ground and then staggered her way out of the bar.

Ino stood over the two dazed boys with her hands on her hips, "Well, you're going to go after her, aren't you?"

The boys stared at her for a moment before scrambling up off the floor and jetting out of the bar. Ino laughed to herself and Shikamaru came up beside her, leaning against her.

Sai waved goodbye as he headed out of the bar, followed closely by Chouji, who yelled something about going to see if his favorite 24/7 BBQ House was serving ribs tonight.

Shikamaru pulled the blonde girl to him with a small smile, "Troublesome. Let's go home."

"Mmkay," She slurred slightly, flashing him a blinding smile. She took a step forward but faltered, "Shika-kun?"

"Nani?"

"Will you hold my hair?"

"…What?"

"Will you hold my hair?"

Shikamaru looked at her with a frown, "Ino, I don't understan--"

And then she threw up at his feet.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, wait!" Naruto shoved his foot in between her door and the frame, halting it in its descent to close.

"Naruto, move your _god damn foot_," Sakura growled.

"Sakura-chan--"

"Move. It."

"No."

"What did you say to me?"

"I said no, Sakura-chan!"

"Are you aware I could shatter all the bones in your foot? Move it, _now_."

"Let us in, Sakura."

"Sasuke, go away and take Naruto with you."

"HEY!"

"How about I throw the dobe into the river and then you let me in?"

Sasuke's comment was left with silence so Naruto decided to push on the door with his foot again, "Uh, Sakura-chan?" It flew open with little pressure and confused, both boys entered the house. It was quiet, and Naruto frowned. "Hellllooo?"

"Shut up, Dobe."

Sasuke disappeared down the hallway and found Sakura on the floor, her back leaning against the bathtub. Her toothbrush was lying in the sink as if she had just used it, and her hair was wet, pushed back off her face.

"Had to throw up," She informed them quietly.

Naruto made a face but Sasuke just stood there, looking intimidating. Sakura seemed to forget her anger towards them and stared at them awkwardly before something registered to her, "Uh, why are you in my house?"

"We need to talk," Sasuke responded dully.

"I love you!" Naruto blurted, looking embarrassed.

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at him, stone expressions set in place. Naruto cowered.

"Uh…thanks?" Sakura said finally, "Love you, too."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a sigh, looking away, then at Sasuke, then away again, "I mean that I really _love_--"

"I know what you meant," Sakura replied breathily, blinking up at him, "And I know what I meant. Which was the same. I love you. I love you both."

Sasuke looked a little lost.

"That's the eighth sin," Sakura voiced, ignoring their confused looks. "Love."

"How is love a sin?" Naruto asked, putting his back to the bathroom wall and sliding down it as Sasuke leaned back on the sink.

"I love both of you. It's probably a sin to love two people."

"I don't think so," Sasuke said finally, looking down at his two team members.

"You don't?" Sakura blinked.

"No."

"Don't they consider it a sin to love the enemy, to love something they don't believe in. So why wouldn't love be the eighth sin?"

"I was under the impression there was only seven," Naruto mused.

"Well I'm saying there's eight," Sakura frowned.

"Love isn't a sin," Sasuke repeated.

"I don't think so either, because… despite the fact that this is gonna sound totally gay, I think I love that stupid teme, too," Naruto said, gesturing with a thumb at Sasuke. "So, if you're going to hell for loving two people, I'm going with you."

Sasuke snorted, "Oh really?"

"Really," Naruto growled, "You got something to say?"

"…"

"Didn't think so!"

"Naruto," Sakura warned, "Shush."

"Okay, okay."

"Now," She said, turning to Sasuke, "I've been getting vibes from you. What's the deal?"

"Vibes?" He asked quietly.

"Vibes. Do you like me or what?"

"You could say that."

She stood up, brushing off her clothes before she moved over to Sasuke, grabbing his face and kissing him harshly. He kissed back and Sakura could hear Naruto clambering to get up but she held up her hand to stop him. She pulled away from Sasuke and moved over to Naruto, holding out her hand to help him up.

He looked at her, confused, but took the hand offered to him and allowed her to haul him off the bathroom floor. The second he was standing she leaned in, capturing his lips with hers. He was shocked, and it took him a moment to respond properly. When she broke away for the second time that night, she turned to both the boys with a smirk on her face, "Don't even lie to me and say it isn't a sin that I want you both."

Naruto's eyes widened as his nose started to bleed when his perverted side got the better of him. The prospect of getting to be with both of his teammates made him shiver, and as he looked over at his male counterpart, he could see it was having the same effects on the young Uchiha.

Sasuke blinked at her for a second before he met her smirk with one of his own. Her eyes twinkled as she brought a single finger up to her lips in silent challenge.

"Catch me if you can," She whispered, running off towards her bedroom.

Both boys looked at one another for a second before they barreled down the hall after her.

* * *

Wellll.

It's the end of the seven sins! Whooooo!

:D Review for me?

And HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN!, MOMO-CHAN & DANIEL RADCLIFFE! Hehe.


End file.
